Sore Di Tepi Sungai
by xandraxu
Summary: Sore itu di tepi sungai, Suki datang. Matahari hampir tenggelam dan malam turun. Suki membenci malam. Hingga akhirnya ia datang membuat matahari terbit kembali. Modern AR. kinda fluffy.


Warning : Modern AR, OOC, Typotrap, No Bash, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur maka itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka, DLDR!

A/N : Disarankan membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu Someday oleh Lee Ji Eun. Saya lagi suka banget sama lagu ini. Rasanya pengen nuangin sepucuk inspirasi berdasarkan lagu ini. Saat itu, tau - tau pikiran saya nyasar ke fandom ini. Jadilah terdampar dengan satu FF ini fandom ini. Baru pertama kali posting FF di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya. Saya menggunakan pair Zuko x Suki, karena saya rasa mereka cocok kalo dipasangin, soalnya kulit mereka sama - sama kuning langsat :v. FF ini mengambil latar si tepi sebuah sungai seperti sungai Han di Korea, namun tetap di Negara Api. Dimohon review bersifat membangun. Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Avatar : The Last Airbender © Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino

Sore Di Tepi Sungai © xandraxu

Pict Isn't mine

I don't take any profit from this fiction, hanya sebuah kesenangan belaka

* * *

.

.

.

Matahari di langit Negara Api hampir terbenam sore itu. Pertanda tabir malam akan turun. Malam bersaudara dengan gelap. Mengerikan sampai membuat air mata menetes (bagi Suki). Namun nyatanya bagi mayoritas manusia, malam tidaklah buruk. Sebagian akan beristirahat di ranjang empuk mereka, sebagian akan mencari – cari perburuannya, sebagian ada yang berhura – hura dibawah gemerlap lampu malam yang menghiasi langit kota. Bagi mereka, malam akan menjadi syahdu apabila dewi malam turun menyapa dengan sinarnya yang memantul pada permukaan air sungai. Jangan lupa akan aroma bunga sedap malam yang mulai menguar pada pukul tujuh. Negara Api mempunyai semua itu, tak terkecuali satu manusia pembenci tabir gelap.

Angin lagi – lagi tak segan menampar tenangnya air di sungai, juga helaian – helaian rambut coklat cenderung merah. Tak setenang hati milik gadis tangguh nan feminin. Berbagai pertarungan pikiran akan dimulai pada malam hari dan akan berhenti ketika matahari mulai merambah ke dirgantara. Sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain, bahkan jika dikata teman dekatnya, para prajurit Kyoshi. Ini masalah yang diungkitnya sendiri. Semenjak melakukan perantauan ke Negeri kaya nan makmur ini, mengikuti tuntutan sang kekasih tercinta. Negeri kaya nan makmur, kabarnya telah berganti pemimpin. Dari mulut ke mulut dan media massa, pemimpin ini telah melakukan revolusi terhadap negeri ini sedemikian rupa. Suki masih ingat betul wajah pemimpin yang dilihatnya dari surat kabar tempo hari. Pun juga masih teringat kejadian pada malam harinya.

Tepi sungai tidaklah buruk, bagi mereka para pecandu kasih. Disinilah dirinya, terjebak diantara memory – memory pendramatisir hidupnya. Seakan hidup tak akan lepas dari drama roman picisan, konflik klise, beserta kesedihan tiada ujung. Maka, suatu saat ia akan berdoa pada dewa.

 _Dewa, angkatlah semua permasalahan hidupku. Aku ingin hidup tenang tanpa konflik yang enggan mereda. Mengapa manusia suka sekali membuat konflik, semudah dirimu menuangkan air ke atas tanah. Bukankah konflik selalu tak ada habisnya? Dari satu manusia lalu diturunkan hingga cucu, cicit mereka._

Dewa tak kunjung mengabulkan. Entah kapan, pasti suatu saat akan dikabulkan. Meskipun yang mengalami adalah cucu dari pendoa tersebut. Ingatlah, dewa juga memiliki rentetan permohonan dari hambanya yang belum terkabul. Bersabarlah.

Hari masih sore, meski langit mulai kemerahan. Setelah lama berjalan di tepian sungai, Suki menemukan bangku kayu tua yang kosong. Tepat, untuk mengistirahatkan kaki yang sedari tadi merengek pegal – pegal. Katanya membenci malam, namun Suki tetap diam pada bangku kayu saat matahari hampir terbenam sempurna selangkah lagi. Sepertinya arus sungai terlihat lebih menarik daripada harus menatapi bisunya plafon kamar di malam hari. Seolah dinding kamar akan menghimpitnya hidup – hidup, kemudian... mati.

Bicara mengenai alasan mengapa ia membenci malam. Pada malam harilah Sokka, sang kekasih diculik dan dibunuh. Entah dengan siapa, mengapa, dan bagaimana. Pengajuan tuntutan pada pihak berwajib sudah diajukannya. Kabarnya si pelaku telah di hukum mati. Namun tetap saja hal itu tak dapat mengusir kebenciannya terhadap malam. Namanya sudah melekat di dalam labirin hati, ya sulit jika dimusnahkan. Sampai suatu hari, ia berharap hangatnya matahari sejati akan memusnahkan kegelapan dan mengeringkan air matanya. Suatu hari, kapanpun ia tak tahu. Setiap harinya hanya berkata.

 _Semuanya akan baik – baik saja_.

Alih – alih membuatnya kuat, tetapi hal itu semakin membuatnya takut secara perlahan. Takut dan semakin lelah, hingga terjatuh kehilangan kekuatan. Saat itu, malam akan menjadi lebih panjang jika dirasa. Namun, ia masih mau menunggu sampai kapanpun matahari sejati itu akan terbit. Menghapus semua luka dan rasa kebenciannya. Mengembalikan semuanya dalam keadaan semula. Ia tunggu suatu hari saat kegelapan akan musnah secara sempurna.

Selangkah terlampaui, matahari telah sempurna kembali ke persemayamannya. Sementara kehidupan malam telah dimulai dengan segala hiruk pikuknya. Aroma bunga sedap malam di tepi sungai telah merasuki rongga penciuman. Berbaur dengan unsur – unsur gas oksigen beserta dengan gas pengisi alam semesta lainnya. Biasanya perempuan suka wangi bebungaan seperti ini, namun perempuan satu ini nampaknya tak tertarik. Masih larut dalam lamunan yang tertuju pada garis horizontal di ujung sungai. Padahal jika dilihat sepintas, garis horizontal tidaklah menarik, tak memiliki apapun selain datar. Tetapi garis horizontal dapat menggambarkan ketenangan hidup, tanpa konflik, huru – hara, ataupun pemberontakan.

Lalu bagaimana jika tiba – tiba pangeran tampan dari negeri dongeng datang? Akankah Suki bergeming? Jika kenyataannya iya, maka saat ini seorang lelaki tengah melintas di tepi sungai dengan segala busana untuk menutupi seluruh identitasnya. Dalam diam matanya berkilat ketika melihat gadis yang sendirian di bangku kayu. Seperti hendak melakukan perampokan. Bodoh jika seorang melakukan perampokan di tepi sungai yang cukup ramai akan pasangan muda – mudi yang sedang kasmaran. Anehnya, dilihat gadis itu sendiri tanpa pasangan. Sedangkan yang lain tengah memadu kasih seraya memberi pelukan hangat. Ya, hangat. Suki sangat merindukan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya dulu. Di tempat yang sama pula. Tunggu! Bukankah hari ini diadakan festival memandang bulan? Ternyata dewi malam akan sepenuhnya menyapa makhluk bumi dengan cahaya benderangnya. Pantas saja malam ini ramai. Namun keramaian itu tak serta merta meramaikan hati kosong Suki.

Lelaki misterius tadi datang, duduk di tempat kosong disamping Suki. Suki masih enggan enyah dari lamunannya. Terus menatapi garis horizontal kosong tiada arti. Hanya saja masih ada dewi malam yang tersenyum kepadanya diatas garis horizintal itu. Setidaknya ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya disenyumi, meskipun bukan senyum dari seseorang yang tulus. Terakhir Suki merasakannya saat Sokka belum terbunuh.

"Mau kue beras?" salah menyangka jika lelaki ini akan merampok. Bahkan sifatnya pun seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sangkaan awal. Walaupun dandanan pria itu seperti preman yang ingin merampok. Mengenakan caping lebar yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan berjubah hitam. _Don't judge the book by the cover_. Peribahasa yang cocok untuk lelaki baik ini. Sekotak kue beras warna warni tersodor di depan Suki oleh tangan lelaki itu.

"Nanti saja." Suki tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun, meski ia sedang berbicara dengan orang terhormat ini. Pandangannya semakin sayu seiring berlalunya menit – menit di tengah festival memandang bulan. Tunggu, terhormat darimana? Seingat Suki, ia tak pernah mempunyai teman terhormat, memiliki tahta dan jabatan, dan juga berlimpah kekayaan. Tidak pernah semenjak dirinya kehilangan Sokka. Gadis yang tadinya _open heart_ dengan semua orang perlahan semakin menutup dirinya.

"Ini festival memandang bulan. Semua orang tentu saja melakukannya dengan menyantap kue beras." mendengar penolakan Suki, lelaki bersuara lembut tersebut menutup kembali kotak kue berasnya. Lalu menyilangkan kakinya diatas kaki yang lain seraya bersidekap dan mulai bersandar pada sandaran bangku kayu, menikmati hembusan angin di malam festival memandang bulan. Jika dilihat oleh mata orang – orang. Mereka ini seperti pasangan yang sedang beradu amarah, karena jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Pada kenyataannya si lelaki terlalu takut untuk mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Zuko." Suki memanggil nama si lelaki pemberi kue beras tadi tanpa mengubah arah pandangannya yang sedari tadi hanya menatapi garis monoton di ujung sungai. Si lelaki yang dipanggil Zuko ini tak serta merta menyahuti panggilan sang gadis. Melainkan menatapi gadis itu seraya mematrikan senyum tulus yang dapat membius para wanita lain dimana – mana. Karena tak mendengar respon dari Zuko, pada akhirnya ia enyah dari garis monoton membosankan itu. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Zuko, gadis itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Seolah ada yang salah dari penampilannya. Ia memeriksa kembali apa yang dikenakannya sore ini. Namun tak ada yang salah pada penampilannya. Lantas mengapa lelaki ini terus memandanginya dengan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan?

"Ada yang salah?" Suki memastikan pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu masih tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban. Tunggu, Suki melihatnya! Suki melihat senyum tulus pertama dari orang ini semenjak Sokka meninggalkannya. Senyum yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh sang (mantan) kekasih. Tulus tanpa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan tatapan lelaki itu seakan membiusnya untuk menatap lebih dalam hingga menembus ke dalam jiwa.

"Tidak ada." gadis itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya ketika Zuko berhasil membuyarkan tatapannya. Ia kembali menatapi garis monoton lagi. Kembali larut dalam diam. Sedang tak ingin banyak berinteraksi dengan orang – orang, termasuk dengan teman pengembara lamanya ini. Benteng imajiner telah menutup hatinya. Sangat bertolak belakang saat dulu ia masih bergabung bersama mereka bocah – bocah pengembara, Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Momo, Appa, serta Zuko yang bergabung di akhir – akhir. Dulu sebelum akhirnya mereka menetap di Negara Api dan memilih tujuan hidup masing – masing. Aang dan Toph kabarnya sedang dekat, sementara ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sokka. Lain lagi dengan Katara, ia tak tahu menahu kabar terakhir gadis suku air tersebut. Lalu bagaimana dengan lelaki satu ini? Zuko merupakan putra dari Raja Api Ozai. Pemuda Negeri matahari bangkit itu dipercaya untuk mewarisi tahta sang ayah untuk periode puluhan tahun ke depan. Kabarnya akan segera ditunangkan dengan putri gubernur, Mai. Lantas mengapa orang itu disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersama Mai, menikmati festival memandang bulan ditemani kue beras dan arak. Ah, hampir saja lupa. Mai telah berpulang kembali ke rumah dewa akibat penyakit kronis yang dideritanya. Tunggu, haruskah Zuko mengingat itu? Tiba – tiba atmosfer di sekitar terasa aneh. Apalagi Suki sedari tadi hanya diam. Zuko bukanlah lelaki yang dengan mudah mendapatkan topik pembicaraan, ditambah lagi sepertinya perasaan gadis ini sedang berkecamuk. Lelaki itu kalut dalam pikiran anehnya.

"Entah suatu kebetulan atau keberuntungan belaka aku menemukanmu disini semenjak teman – teman lain mencari jalan hidup masing – masing. Lama tak berjumpa." bingo! Zuko telah menemukan topik pembahasan dalam kekalutannya. Ia tinggal menunggu respon dari gadis perantauan pulau Kyoshi ini.

"Aku akan menganggapnya takdir. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kau bergabung dengan keluargamu malam ini dalam rangka festival memandang bulan? Aku sempat tak menyangka kau berada disini. Dan bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa pemimpin mereka tengah berada disini, bukannya di istana negara." tak disangka respon yang diterimanya lebih dari cukup. Dan sejak kapan gadis ini berbicara lebih dari tiga kata? Untuk pertama kalinya di sore ini, Suki menatap lawan bicaranya. Rasanya jika dibujuk lebih intensif oleh temannya, gadis ini akan meruntuhkan benteng imajiner dalam dirinya. Baguslah.

"Aku jenuh dengan keramaian." hening kembali melanda. Angin musim gugur kembali menerpa, membawa dedaunan maple terbang tinggi menjelajah langit bersama jutaan molekul – molekul penyusun atmosfer bumi. Membuat suasana semakin syahdu bagi mereka pemadu kasih. Bulu kuduk Suki meremang ketika dinginnya angin berusaha menembus kulit. Namun, gadis itu tidak terlihat kedinginan meskipun sejujurnya hatinya sangat kedinginan dilanda kegelapan sedari lama. Gadis itu hanya berusaha sok kuat agar tidak dikasihani. Zuko sebenarnya turut merasakan dingin angin malam ini. Ia melihat Suki masih tak bereaksi karena dingin. Agaknya Zuko tahu Suki sedang menahan dingin. Bodoh! Ia tak membawa mantel tebal dan mana mungkin ia melepaskan jubahnya jika tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui mereka – mereka para mulut pencibir. Jika begini, ia tak bisa berakting seperti lelaki pada pasangannya dalam film – film roman picisan. Baiklah, setidaknya masih ada cara lain. "Makanlah. Aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkan kalori untuk mengusir dingin yang berusaha menembus kulitmu." Zuko memberikan kotak kue beras tadi yang sempat ditolak olehnya beserta teh putih yang mulai mendingin. Suki meraihnya dengan ragu – ragu, lalu menyantapnya perlahan. Cara menyantap yang sangat elegan, apakah para prajurit Kyoshi diajarkan tentang tata cara makan. Zuko pikir begitu.

Para pemain akordion dan saxophone jalanan telah memadati area tepi sungai. Beberapa pasangan meminta lagu romantis untuk dinyanyikan dan dimainkan. Sang dewi malam semakin tersenyum lebar atas terangnya sinar yang terpancar lalu biasnya terpantul di atas permukaan air. Membuat skyline Negara Api semakin indah dan negara ini benar – benar hidup di malam hari. Ternyata malam tidaklah buruk, bahkan menyenangkan. Kau akan menemukan beberapa jangkrik yang saling saur menyaur, aroma bunga sedap malam, angin dingin yang melegakan hati dan pikiran setelah dilanda panasnya matahari, pemandangan indah akan lampu – lampu yang menghiasi tabir malam, berbaur dengan jutaan akhtar di angkasa. Ini tak akan membuatmu menyesal, bahkan bisa menjadi candu. Suki hanya belum tahu bagaimana malam di luar kamarnya semenjak kematian Sokka dan baru sore inilah ia mengalami malam yang tidak buruk baginya. Beruntunglah dewa mempertemukannya dengan Zuko sore ini. Zuko yang secara tak langsung dapat menepis kesepiannya di malam hari. Perlahan hatinya mulai hangat dan kembali _open heart_. Ketika itulah angin membawa lagi kumpulan daun maple terbang tinggi bersama _mindset_ -nya tentang malam dan kegelapan. Terbang tinggi, hilang di telan jarak.

* * *

"Aku benci malam dan gelap."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena orang yang menyayangiku tulus tanpa kepura – puraan hilang di telan olehnya."

"Mau tau apa yang bagus dari malam?"

"Tidak ada yang bagus kurasa, itu akan membunuhku secara perlahan."

"Jangan hanya dilihat di satu sisi. Malam diciptakan dewa untuk mereka para manusia berelaksasi setelah otak mereka bekerja dibawah panasnya terpaan matahari."

"Jika seperti itu aku tetap membenci gelap."

"Gelap diciptakan untuk kita sebagai manusia harus menyadari bahwa cahaya matahari merupakan _center point_ terpenting dalam kehidupan. Mataharilah yang menepis kegelapan yang kau benci itu. Terlebih matahari adalah sumber energi terkuat bagi seluruh manusia, terutama kami para pengendali api."

"Tetapi aku tetap membencinya."

"Kau tidak perlu susah – susah membencinya. Kematian kekasihmu itu hanya kebetulan terjadi pada malam hari. Pada saat kegelapan tiba, para orang berkonspirasi jahat akan memulai aksinya. Disaat itu matahari enggan membantu dengan penerangannya. Orang – orang yang mengeluh akan panas terpaan matahari harus menyadari betapa pentingnya matahari bagi kehidupan. Maka untuk mengingatkan para pengeluh itu, dewa menciptakan kegelapan agar mereka sadar."

"Aku bahkan sangat tahu dan aku sangat mendukung asumsi bahwa matahari adalah _center point_ bagi kehidupan di dunia. Tetapi aku tidak mendukung adanya gelap."

"Kembali seperti tadi, dewa menciptakan gelap untuk manusia yang mengeluh akan matahari. Mau tak mau kau harus merasakan efeknya juga. Walau disisi lain, gelap dapat memberikan naungan bagi mereka yang memiliki konspirasi jahat. Bukankah para orang – orang berotak kosong itu juga telah diberikan hukuman yang setimpal?"

* * *

Suki merasa atmosfir disekitarnya mulai menghangat semenjak _mindset_ -nya berubah secara perlahan. Beserta senyum itu yang semakin mendukung, seolah memberi kekuatan baru dalam dirinya untuk kembali bangkit dengan sisa – sisa tenaganya. Luka barunya semakin mengering dan hilang. Air matanya yang tak habis kini mengering tanpa sisa. Kini ia tak lagi memandangi garis horizontal, melainkan mulai memandangi garis kurva naik turun dalam hidupnya. Mimpi yang selama ini ia jaga kembali terputar membayangi benaknya dan memotivasinya untuk mewujudkan kembali mimpi itu. Seakan kesedihan ini berujung dengan sedikit celah kebangkitan yang membawanya ke dalam dunia baru. Matahari imajiner dalam benaknya mulai diterbitkan kembali dengan sempurna oleh lelaki terhormat yang satu ini. Suatu hari yang dinanti Suki tidaklah impian semata. Suatu hari saat kegelapan itu musnah sepenuhnya. Tak salah jika lelaki ini terpercaya menjadi pewaris tahta Negara Api. Lelaki ini, Zuko, teman lamanya yang telah membawa dirinya berevolusi dari keterpurukan mental.

Baru saja suasana menghangat, Zuko beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menjauh beberapa langkah. Gadis itu terheran, mengapa lelaki ini meninggalkannya ketika matahari imajiner mulai terbit kembali. Rasanya matahari itu akan turun kembali pada persemayamannya. Raut wajah yang seakan menemukan secercah harapan kini perlahan berubah seakan kehilangan harapan itu. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika kau hampir mendapatkan sesuatu yang menurutmu berharga dan kini mau tak mau kau harus melepaskannya. Tunggu! Suki, apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah seorang pemimpin seperti dia harusnya datang pada istana negara untuk menjamu para tamu keluarga yang hadir dalam festival memandang bulan malam ini, bukannya berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan bukan siapa – siapa dari lelaki ini. Baiklah, dirinya sendiri yang akan membangkitkan matahari imajiner itu kembali agar terlepas dari segala keterpurukannya. Ini masalahnya sendiri, Zuko hanya diutus dewa untuk membantu menuntaskan masalahnya. Ini adalah jawaban dari seluruh doa yang dipanjatkannya kepada dewa setiap mengunjungi kuil.

"Kau tunggu apa disitu? Ayo, para kue beras dan arak tak melayang sendirinya ke dalam perutmu. Pasar malam di tengah kota sangat ramai, itu akan membantumu menepis kebencianmu terhadap malam, mungkin saja." baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari bangku kayu yang mereka duduki, Zuko membalikkan badannya. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih jemari gadis itu ke dalam genggamannya. Suki menyambutnya dengan senang hati, kini ia kembali menjadi gadis terbuka seperti semula. Tangan saling bertaut, langkah mereka disamakan, dua senyum terpatri menghiasi wajah. Dewi malam semakin merambah sempurna di garis dirgantara. Apakah kali ini Zuko telah berhasil menerbitkan matahari imajiner itu?

.

.

.

End

* * *

"Zuko, terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Kau telah menerbitkan kembali matahari yang tenggelam."

"Uh-hum, tentu saja.

* * *

Ah, akhirnya selesai. Garap kilat, karena saya lagi baper pas dengerin lagu ini :(

Terima Kasih telah membaca FF hasil kebaperan saya ^^

With Love,

xandra xu

* * *

 _20._ _14 -_ _December 24th, 2016_

 _Semarang, Central Java_


End file.
